gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
HGUC RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 (2018)
If you're looking for the 2007 High Grade Universal Century kit, redirect here. The High Grade Universal Century (HGUC) RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2018. Includes *Blue Destiny Unit 3 **2 Beam Sabers **Head Visors ***Normal ***EXAM System *Beam Rifle *Shield *Twin Beam Cannon Kit Features & Gimmicks Articulation *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Shoulder parts can be pulled up for extra upwards articulation. *Pelvis joint can swing upwards/downwards. *Hip joints can... **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Rotate on each thigh. Weapons/Other Gimmicks *The head unit can be built with either of the 2 visor parts: normal or EXAM modes. *Beam Sabers can be optionally removed from/store into the thigh's recharge racks via parts swapping. *Beam Rifle's foregrip can pivot left and right. *Machine Gun stock can fold backwards/forwards. *Machine Gun's foregrip can swivel forward. *Ammo pack can be removed from the Machine Gun. **Ammo packs can also store onto the waist parts. *Twin Beam Cannon can be mounted in either both of the arms via parts swapping. **The shield can also be mounted on top of the Twin Beam Cannon's top panel. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most of the details are needed to applied/panel lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. *Topcoat (Mr. Hobby recommended) can be used to protect applied decals, if any. *Due to its tight construction, care must be taken while posing the joint piece inside the torso/waist, especially the one part (C1 16) that connects the waist and the grey color-separated chest piece, which can develop stress marks during the build. Sanding the waist's swivel joint & the grey part's central circular latch is recommended to make a smoother fit. NOTE: This has the potential risk of over-sanding, which makes the joints to fit loosely. Notes & Trivia *The Twin Beam Cannon accessory is based on the weapon used by GM Dominance. *Like the HGUC GM Ground type, the Gunpla also suffers a minor design flaw; The two lower halves of the arm pieces may have a slight gap due to lacking any snap-fit tabs to hold them due to giving clearance for the double wrist joint. *Take note that the neck joint (C1 13) is only compatible with the kit's included head part (and some other HGUC GM Ground type variants) *Unlike most Gunplas, the instructions mention that front skirt armor is required to be separated while assembling, as opposed to being an optional step. *Most of the backpack parts that shared with the same mounting points are incompatible due to both panels protruding on each side of the rear section. Gallery Packaging HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-3-(2018)-box.JPG Stock Photos HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-3-(2018)-8.jpg HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-3-(2018)-6.jpg HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-3-(2018)-7.jpg HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-3-(2018)-4.jpg HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-3-(2018)-5.jpg HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-3-(2018)-3.jpg HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-3-(2018)-1.jpg HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-3-(2018)-2.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-002 Category:HGUC GM Ground Type Runners (C1, C2) Category:Rear Mounting Points (HG AGP) Category:KPS Plastic Category:Pre-Bandai Spirits Red Logo